Halloween at the tipton
by JackMcfarland15
Summary: Zack,Cody,London, and Maddie experince something they will never forget. Rated M for violence and language. WARNING! Chracter death.
1. Meeting new enemies

**Ok here's my second suite life story hope you enjoy. Please review.**

It was just another normal Halloween night at the tipton, Zack was watching movies about ghost and werewolves while Cody on the other hand was handing out Candy."Have a safe night trick-or-treating." Cody called to the small children. "Cody come here." Zack called. Cody shut the door and walked over to him "What is it." Cody asked . "I need you to put in silver bullet for me to watch." Zack replied. "Zack you're way to lazy." Cody said putting the DVD into the player. "Eh, I try." Zack said shrugging. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Cody called. There was no answer before he could ask again all the lights in the room went out.

"Zack please tell me this is one of your jokes." Cody said trembling. "It's not." Zack said looking a little bit scared. Cody opened the door and saw something horrible. He was looking down at a picture that had someone covered in blood laying face down. "Oh my gosh!" Cody exclaimed, he couldn't believe what he seeing. The front of the picture had an arrow pointing to the side and under it read...**Flip over.**

Cody did as the picture said and flipped it. On the back it said...**You're next Zack and Cody**

Cody looked horrified so did Zack who had apparently been looking at it over Cody's shoulder. "We've got to tell someone!" Zack panicked. " Yeah." Agreed Cody. They both ran to the lobby, all the lights down there were off too. "What's going on?" Zack asked Maddie. "No one knows. Mr. Mosby sent Arwin into the basement to cut the lights back on." Maddie told them. "Maddie look at this picture." Cody said shaking. Maddie held the picture and examined it. "What kind of a sick joke is this?" She asked looking around. "We don't know." said Cody. London then walked up to them. "What's going on?" She asked looking scared. "I don't know but someone has it out for Zack and Cody." Maddie said looking at the basement door. "Why are you looking at the basement door?" Zack questioned her.

"I think who ever's doing this is in the basement." Maddie answered him. "Well don't expect me to go down there alone." Cody said looking nervous as they all looked directly at him. "Fine we'll all go down together." Maddie said sounding brave. "OK." Zack said rolling his eyes. "London, Cody what about you." Maddie asked. "I have nothing better to do." Cody and London replied in unison. It was the witching hour and they were all still in the basement looking for clues. "Nothing over here." Zack called. "Not here either." London also said. "Ahhhhh." Cody screamed. Maddie,Zack, and London rushed over to him. There was a huge spider web in front of them. "Hmmm. That's weird I didn't think spiders were that big!" Zack exclaimed. "Don't worry it's fake." Maddie said calmly as she saw all the decoration spiders in it.They all turned around just in time to see a man with an axe. He was tall and wearing black robes, his face was dead and decrepit. London tried to run past him but he hit her leg with the axe. "OW." Howled London. "Now Now. Calm down I won't kill you...yet but I will have some fun with you." Wheezed the stranger.

"What do you want from us." Cody asked in a low sob. "Nothing much. I just want to have some fun with you." He said looking at Cody."Julis get over here!" The stranger shrieked. "Coming." Answered a deep voice. They all turned to see a very pale man with blood on his shirt. "Did you kill that man?" The stranger asked Julis. "Is he talking about Arwin?" Zack whispered to Maddie. "Prabobaly." Maddie whispered back. "No I didn't at least not yet." Julis answered the stranger's quesion. "He's tied up and is knocked out." Julis continued. "Who are they?" Julis said looking from London to Maddie. "Just some girls we can play games with." The stanger answered. "I haven't introduced myself yet. The names Rufus." Said the man in robes.

"Why are you here and who is this in the picture?" Zack managed to ask. "That is Suld." Said Rufus pointing to the picture. "Rufus and Julis who were these guys and how do they know me and Cody and who is Suld." Zack thought quietly to himself. Maddie then asked "Who is Suld and what's he got to do with anything?" Rufus looked at the picture clenching his fist "He was a helper until he betray us by trying to save one of the people who owed us some blood but never mind that now. We have unfinished buisness with Zack and Cody." Rufus finished and then grinned evily. He grabbed Cody by the arm held up the axe then...

**So how do these guys know Zack and Cody? Please review. I will write more.**


	2. The sweet revenge

"Why are you here and who is this in the picture?" Zack managed to ask. "That is Suld." Said Rufus pointing to the picture. "Rufus and Julis who were these guys and how do they know me and Cody and who is Suld." Zack thought quietly to himself. Maddie then asked "Who is Suld and what's he got to do with anything?" Rufus looked at the picture clenching his fist "He was a helper until he betrayed us by trying to save one of the people who owed us some blood but never mind that now. We have unfinished buisness with Zack and Cody." Rufus finished and then grinned evily. He grabbed Cody by the arm held up the axe then... "Noo.!" Screamed Zack. Cody kicked Rufus in the shin and ran out of the basement. "Come on!" Cody yelled back to Zack,Maddie, and London.The only problem was Rufus grabbed London by the hair and held the axe up high. "Go ahead move. I dare you." Rufus growled. "Ok we won't move but tell us why you're here." Maddie demanded. "We are here to make sure Zack and Cody pay the price. You see it all started when we moved into the tipton, we had made it our home until."Rufus had a flash back.

_Flashback_

_Cody and Zack are outside the tipton letting off fire works when Rufus suddenly gets hit in the face by one and it's big. "OWWWWWW!" Rufus screams then Zack and Cody ditch the scene. _

_Flashback over_

"I'll never forget what you did to my face!" Screamed Rufus. "Ok Ok. We're sorry we really are just please don't hurt London." Zack said nearly sobbing. "I won't hurt her. That is if you let us have our fun. Here's the deal we tie you all up and shoot fireworks at you'" Rufus laughed. Maddie was so frustrated with these guys, she sighed and said. "Alright." "Just like that! You're going to give in just like that!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs. "Zack we have no choice if we want London to live we need to give in." Maddie explained. They all looked at the top of the stairs to see what Cody thought but he wasn't there. "Julis find our little friend and cut him up like a good boy." Said Rufus tossing the axe to Julis "OK." Julis said grinning and with that he took off up the stairs. "Shit." Thought Zack "this is going to be a heck of a night." Meanwhile Cody was hiding in Mr. Mosby's office under the desk when suddnely the door opened. Cody peeked out from the side to see Julis "Oh man he'll kill me." Cody thought to himself.

While Julis looked for Cody, Rufus on the other hand still held London hostage. "Where's some fireworks?" Rufus asked them sweetly.

"Do you want money I'll give you money if you let us go!" London exclaimed. "Money would be nice but it can't fix my face." Rufus scowled, he couldn't remeber what his face looked like before. Suddenly something sharp stabbed Rufus in the back of the head, he let go of London and spit up blood. Zack,Maddie, and London looked back and saw Arwin holding a screwdriver. "Take that you freaking bastard." Arwin yelled. "Arwin you're safe." Zack and Maddie said in unison. London took off running, she did not want to be held hostage again. "Alright let's find Cody and Julis." Maddie said, they all split up and looked around. Maddie checked Zack and Cody's suite, Zack checked outside the tipton, and Arwin some how had a hunch to check Mr. Mosby's office...


	3. Finally it's over or is it?

The office was empty. Arwin thought to himself "Where are they?" He then heard a scream "Cody, hold on!" Arwin yelled. He ran out of Mosby's office still holding the screwdriver. In the mean time Zack walked into his and Cody's suite and saw Maddie sound asleep on the couch. "Slacker." He said to himself. Zack then felt a hand grab his shoulder, he spun around and saw Julis holding Cody. "Don't move." Julis warned holding an m-60, "Where did you-" "Get a gun?" Julis finished Zacks sentence "I carry one on me all the time." Julis smirked Arwin appeared behind Julis and crept up to him Julis spun around and shot Arwin right in the stomach four times. Blood splattered every where "Fuck." Thought Zack, he then jumped on Julis's back causing him to release Cody. Cody dived at the screwdriver but Julis shot him in the leg.

"Owww." Cody screamed and fell over on his back Julis threw Zack off his back and aimed the gun at him. "I warned you." Julis growled. Just then Maddie came rushing out, Julis tried to shoot her but dodged the bullets. She ran up to Julis and punched him in the gut, he dropped the gun and Zack picked it up, aimed it at Julis and shot him reapetedly. Now it was over Zack and Maddie looked at eachother and hugged. "It's over." Maddie said crying.

**Two days later**

Alot of things had changed at the tipton Cody was in a wheel chair, London was on crutches, and Arwin was dead. They all attended Arwin's funereal, Zack walked up to Mr. Mosby and asked "Whatever happened to the bodies of those two guys." Mr. Mosby looked at him confused and replied "We only found one body and that was near your suite." Zack's heart seemed to have stopped "If they only found Julis then where's Rufus?" Zack thought to himself.

**That's it. I do not own any of the suite life characters.**


End file.
